


Three Offerings

by Taggerung



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, I'm not sorry, M/M, no one dies, slight Bdsm-y relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taggerung/pseuds/Taggerung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where no one dies and happily ever after is the name of the game.</p>
<p>Dwarves have a unique set up for relationships as one hobbit is about to find out. But, all ends well when one is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> So, I took some liberty with age. In this, Balin is older by a few years. Also, I make no money from this and it's only my personal sick amusement I receive from it.
> 
> Enjoy and please, tell me what you think!

Dwarf customs were rigid and full of the pride Thorin’s people were known for. The courtship rituals followed the same rigid design although the sex of the mate or the amount of mates wasn’t a problem. The way the courtship worked and the relationship itself was structured based on dominance and submission. It was all Thorin has ever known really even after his time amongst Men.

 

  
After reclaiming his homeland and settling the aftermath of the Battle of Five Armies, he felt that he could begin the courtship finally. He had jewels to offer the halfling and his own work crafted by his hands. He could prove his worth to Bilbo Baggins and hopefully, Bilbo would be agreeable to a relationship. He knew where to begin thanks to the long journey and the time he took to get to know the smallest member. Bilbo enjoyed the little things in life and comfort so, the first thing he would do is show him that Thorin was able to provide those things.

 

  
His first step was setting up Bilbo’s rooms. He placed the halfling in the suite of rooms next to his own and took over the decorating, basing it from what he remembered of Bag End. It took him three days but the finished product looked perfect. Now all that was left was to present it to the hobbit as his first offering.  
He ran into Ori in the hall who sent him to Kili who told him where Fili was who told him where Balin was and finally, standing with Balin was Bilbo.

 

  
“Master Baggins, I was searching for you.” Bilbo smiled at Thorin and his heart lifted. Maybe he did have a chance at this.

 

  
“I’ll leave you two to your business.” Balin nodded at both and smiled at Thorin as he left.

 

  
“What did you need Thorin?”

 

  
“Come with me.” Bilbo nodded and the two took off. Thorin was nervous but, it was only the first offering. It wasn’t even a promise of anything if he did accept.  
“Here are your rooms.” Thorin opened the door and let the little creature in. Bilbo looked around wide eyed at the outer room Thorin painstakingly made to be as comfortable as the hobbit hole their journey started in.

 

  
“Why Thorin, this is perfect! Thank you. It will serve me well while I am here.” Thorin nodded, smiling to himself as he shut the door. Balin caught up with him after shutting the door and took in his King’s happiness.

 

  
“You’ve begun the courtship then?” Balin smiled at the younger dwarf.

 

  
“Yes. He accepted the first.” Thorin told Balin smiling. Balin was stepping in as his elder since Thorin’s own father and grandfather had fallen.

 

  
“I will go and speak to the young hobbit then and see what he makes of the first.” Balin took his leave of Thorin and knocked gently on the door.

 

  
“Yes?’ Bilbo opened the door to see Thorin entering another room and Balin smiling at him.

 

  
“May I enter?”

 

  
“Yes. Yes of course.” Balin entered the room and whistled. Thorin had put some effort into the room. The stone walls were covered in draperies meant to look like wood paneling and the furniture was all hand made by the Dwarves.

 

  
“You’ve accepted Thorin’s first offering then?” Balin watched the confusion bloom on the hobbit’s face and sighed. He had been expecting this.

 

  
“I’m sorry what?”

 

  
“Thorin is courting you Master Hobbit.”

 

  
“Courting.. me?” Bilbo looked shocked and Balin sighed again. He hoped his dear friend wouldn’t have his heart broken by their burglar.

 

  
“Yes. He did all of this work for you.”

 

  
“He put together these rooms for me?”

 

  
“Yes. They were his first offering. Think of it as a statement of interest. By accepting the rooms and not telling him otherwise, you have given Thorin permission to give you a second offering. The first offering is something that shows how well Thorin can provide for you. The second offering should show how useful Thorin would be to you and the third offering would be how talented Thorin is. Traditionally, the second offering is a task of some sort and the third is made by the dwarf petitioning the bond. By accepting all three offerings, you are agreeing to a year of service by Thorin. At the end of the year, you have three choices, the first is to take his hand in bonding, the second is to deny him, and the third is to set another deadline for your decision. If you go with the third option, Thorin can decide he no longer has interest in the bond. The first two, however, he has to accept. If you take him, you will own everything he owns. If you deny him, you take half of his wealth for his time wasting.”

 

  
“You make it sound like Thorin will be mine. Like some possession.”

 

  
“He would be. It is the role he has chosen to play in the relationship. Do hobbits not have anything like this?”

 

  
“Not that I know of. Nothing that is spoken. Our courtships are generally done on equal standings. Oh goodness. I’m not sure what to do here. It’s all so strange. Thorin is, well, Thorin and I am but a simple, plain hobbit.” Balin smiled. The halfling had no idea how important he had become to Thorin by risking his life for him. Thorin had never experienced someone actively trying to care for him or being so stubborn that he would stay when Thorin would have him leave.  
“Thorin is choosing to do this. He cares about you Master Baggins and has made this choice for himself. What do you choose?”

 

  
“I just don’t know. I don’t know if I can own someone, much less someone like Thorin.” Bilbo sat down heavily in one of the chairs Thorin had placed in front of the fireplace. Balin joined him in the opposite chair.

 

  
“What troubles you about it lad?”

 

  
“The fact that it doesn’t trouble me at all I suppose. I care a great deal for Thorin and if this would make him happy, I want to do it. But, no one in the Shire would ever understand and I am meant to be a Hobbit, not a dwarf.” Bilbo’s voice was rueful. “But, I suppose, being a Took means I can do as I please. How do I do this right?”

 

  
“That depends on his offerings. If they meet your requirement of a mate, you would tell me, as his father and grandfather have passed, that you accept him and his offerings. I would tell him that you have accepted and he would come to your room. After that, it’s up to the both of you to communicate the things you would desire in a relationship and spend your year together.”

 

  
“What about Erebor? Would Thorin still be King Under the Mountain after I claim him?”

 

  
“Yes. As long as you do not forbid him from retaining the throne, he would be. If you allow him to keep his throne, all of his decisions are his own when it comes to the kingdom. It’s mostly ceremony though. No one has denied a son or daughter of Durin their throne. And relationship status is a mostly personal affair. No dwarf would assume they had the right to command someone that was not theirs. Just because Thorin chooses to submit to you does not mean he would do so for some other.”

 

  
“Thank you Balin. It has been most enlightening. Is there anything else you think I should know before tomorrow?”

 

  
“Not that I know of. If you have any questions, bring them to me or Thorin. Fili and Kili are aware of the suit but, it isn’t something you should talk to them about. They have a special role to play. And another, if she gets here in time…” Bilbo took in the gleam in Balin’s eyes and decided to not ask.

 

  
“Thank you.” Balin rose and left, leaving the halfling staring at the merry fire lost in thought.


	2. The Second

“What did he say?” Thorin was pacing at the door like an eager child when Balin entered his room. He laughed at the sight of serious, deadly Thorin Oakenshield acting in such a manner.

  
“I explained our ways and he has accepted them. He will allow the courtship to proceed.”

  
“What wonderful news! Thank you, Balin. I must think on my second offering now.”

  
“Of course. I’ll leave you to the task.” Balin left another lost in thought and shared a secret smile with Fili and Kili as he passed the two in the main hall.  
The next day found Bilbo well rested and smiling as he left his rooms. Thorin was courting him! Out of all the dwarves that he could pick, he thought Bilbo Baggins of Bag End would be a good mate. It was thrilling and exciting in a way that the adventure couldn’t touch. The knowledge that he would be receiving a second offering from Thorin put a spring in his step that he couldn’t quite care enough about to stop. Leaving Bag End on an adventure was the best thing he could have done.

  
“Good morning, Master Baggins.” Thorin smiled gently and Bilbo was taken in by his blue eyes.

  
“Please, call me Bilbo.”

  
“Good morning, Bilbo.” Bilbo smiled brightly and Thorin felt his breath catch.

  
“Good morning, Thorin.”

  
“What were your plans today?”

  
“Balin was going to help me with my Khuzdul and I was considering spending the afternoon reading some of the books and scrolls you put in my room.” Thorin glowed inwardly. He was already being of some use to him. “What are your plans today?”

  
“I need to speak with Fili and Kili and see how we are doing on supplies and I have some other tasks to care for along with speaking to the entire council as we have dwarves beginning to arrive back.”

  
“Is there anything I can help with?” Thorin frowned. Did Bilbo question his capabilities?

  
“No, I believe I can handle it.”

  
“Alright.” He accepted Thorin’s answer without any doubt so Thorin decided he was just being polite and not questioning him. It would do him no good to be of ill use.

  
“Might you join me for dinner tonight?’ Thorin was hopeful that he would be prepared for his second offering by then.

  
“Of course! I’d be delighted to.”

  
“I’ll see you this eve then.” Bilbo smiled brightly at Thorin.

  
“Master Hobbit! Come along, I must get you better at speaking Khuzdul before many more arrive!”

  
“I’ll see you tonight, Thorin!” Bilbo waved as he ran down the hall to where Balin was speaking.

  
The morning and afternoon passed in a blur for Thorin and evening found him hurrying down to fetch the meal for dinner and his harp. He took a brief moment to wash his hands and face before heading to Bilbo’s door.

  
The hobbit was pacing in his main room, too excited to sit as he waited for what the evening would bring. He jerked at the knock on the door and hurried to meet the King.

  
“Come in, come in Thorin!”

  
“Thank you Bilbo. I brought our dinner in hopes that I could convince you to dine alone with me here rather than the main hall with the others.”

  
“I would be happy to!” Bilbo went to help Thorin unload the basket but, Thorin deftly sidestepped him and proceeded to set the table.

  
“Allow me.” Thorin was taken by the smile Bilbo gave him and he felt his heart warm at the simple task of setting a table for their meal. This would be a glimpse of the future for Thorin would not fail in his task of wooing the little halfling.

  
As they sat and ate, Thorin was mindful of Bilbo’s plate and cup keeping both filled. The conversation flowed from their time apart during the day to Bilbo’s practicing of the dwarvish language. When Thorin remarked on how quickly Bilbo seemed to learn the language, Bilbo blushed all the way to the tip of his ears and told Thorin of his love of learning languages and histories. The two continued conversing long past the last bite and morsel until the day was over with.

  
“I brought my harp so I might play for you Master Hobbit. Would you be willing to listen?”

  
“I’d be happy to! I have missed hearing you play and sing since we have been off the road.” Thorin was happy he had chosen the proper task to offer the hobbit. Warm food, company, and music would be the way to win the halfling. Thorin played for him until the night was well into and a knock came at the door.

  
“Who would be visiting so late I wonder?” Bilbo rose to his feet and Thorin stopped playing.

  
“That would be Balin here to ask if you accept the second offering and to tisk me back to my room like some young dwarf for staying here for so long. Didn’t Balin tell you?” Bilbo shook his head and Thorin frowned.

  
“Just play along,” was his advice. Bilbo nodded, confused, and opened the door to Balin.

  
“Thorin, I’ve come to collect you. You know better than to remain so late! Be off with you, young dwarf, before I have to cancel your offering and kill your suitor. Shame be upon you lad, for keeping my young so long! What manners on these brazen youth! Mind you not of the old ways? Shame on your house! To your bed young dwarf before I box your ears! I shall challenge your suitor for the disgrace of honor!”

  
Bilbo was alarmed at the loudness of Balin’s voice but, there was a smile playing about his lips and Thorin was trying to look sorry. Bilbo’s brow wrinkled when voices chimed from behind Balin.

  
“I shall take him, Elder! He owes many stripes to me! As his sister, I should have been here, though I shall save some stripes for this brazen youth who dares take my brother’s hand!”

  
“Let us take him Elder! We agree with his changes! What fun might we have un-chaperoned with our loves! You are too old to understand the youthful dreams!” Fili and Kili chimed out as well.

  
“Oh, Elder, has the night grown so late? I knew not the time staring into my beloved’s eyes. You must forgive him for the fault was mine. I offered my time and services to him but enjoyed myself far more than any use he might have received.” Bilbo was confused but no longer concerned. This was another part of the culture he assumed. The dwarves looked to him in amusement and he realized it was his turn to speak. He pulled up his Tookish side and dove in.

  
“Harm not my beloved. He has served me with food and song. Tis not his fault I kept him overlong with my desire to make my night sing instead of hum.” Bilbo quoted one of his favorite stories hoping the others hadn’t read it. Thorin smiled brightly and Balin laughed.

  
“Youth! I shall consider this a crime of younglings and sent you both to bed. As long as my youngling is happy and the offer accepted, I’ll let you both live.” Balin bowed to Bilbo who hastily returned the bow. When he rose, Balin was in the room along with Fili and Kili and a dwarf Bilbo didn’t know.

  
“Excellent, Master Burglar. You did well for not knowing what was happening.” As Balin spoke, Thorin was taken into a great big hug by the dwarf wearing a green dress with long black hair and small braids in their beard.

  
“Dis! I did not think you would be here so quickly! It is wonderful to see you sister.”

  
“I would not miss the chance to return the favor you bestowed on me.” Bilbo was caught up in a hug by a bear hug.

  
“Um.. er. Well, hello?”

  
“Hello, Master Baggins! I am Dis and I have heard many things of you from Balin and my sons.” Dis released Bilbo.

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Dis. I have heard many things about you as well.”

  
“I’ll leave you three to it and escort Thorin to his room.” Bilbo was confused again but saw Balin and Thorin to the door as the other dwarves sat in his outer room.

  
“You did well for someone unfamiliar to our ways Hobbit.” Dis stated.

  
“He’s always been quick. And he really cares for Uncle.” Kili was smiling so Bilbo figured he wasn’t in danger.

  
“Of course, it’s easier to recite something then think of a new saying!” Fili snickered and the dwarves laughed aloud.

  
“Thank you for the compliment Kili.” Bilbo stated deciding to ignore Fili. Bilbo joined the group and the next hour passed with Bilbo being interrogated by Dis about all manner of things, mostly related to hobbit culture.

  
“One final question. What do you feel for my brother?” Bilbo looked down at his hands.

  
“I’m a simple Hobbit. I enjoy good food, good company, and a warm hearth. I have no need of jewels or gems. No desire to rule or adventure or anything like that. But, for your brother Lady Dis, I left my hobbit hole, battled all manner of fell beasts and was willing to sacrifice the greatest thing Thorin had given me to that point to save him from his greed. I stole the Arkenstone to save all of the members of the company and I succeeded. But, before Thorin corrected my mistake, I thought I had succeeded at the price of the only love I would know. I risked everything so that I might see Thorin take his throne with grace and dignity rather than bloodshed and death.” Bilbo took a deep breath and looked up to see all three staring at him intently. “I would do anything I could to secure Thorin’s happiness. Even being the Hobbit who weds a King.”

  
“That’s more then I could ask. I accept you Bilbo Baggins and welcome you to the family.” Dis rose and hugged him. Fili and Kili hugged him as well and the three took their leave. Bilbo watched them enter another room across the way as he shut his door and made for his bed. It had been a long and eventful day after all and tomorrow would likely bring the same especially if there was more he should know that Balin did not think to tell him.


	3. The Final

“You’ve picked yourself a good mate Thorin.” Dis said when she entered the room.

  
“What do you plan on giving him for the third offering, Uncle?” Kili asked.

  
“I’m not sure. I will be thinking on it tonight and offering it in the morning.”

  
“Come on lads, let’s let your uncle think on it. You two can tell me more from your journey.” Dis shooed her sons out of the room, smiling at Thorin as she left. “Good luck brother, though I feel that if you gave him a rusted, worthless hunk of metal, he’d praise it as the finest mithril he’d ever seen.”

  
Balin left as well, agreeing with Dis’s words, leaving Thorin to sit and think. This offering, the last he could give to prove his worthiness, had to be perfect. Thorin had riches and forges plenty to work anything he could desire and he had some of his older work from his days living here. Pieces that were created by his hand still lingered in the halls and his old rooms. Thorin knew Bilbo wouldn’t care about the riches he could create. He was a simple creature and only cared for the simple things in life. This gift had to encompass that. Thorin’s hand drifted to the necklace he wore. It was a piece he crafted in the long days before Smaug’s attack and gave him comfort in his exile. Thorin jumped up and rushed from his rooms. He had the perfect gift for Bilbo.

  
The next morning found Bilbo exiting him rooms hoping to run into Thorin before meeting Balin for breakfast and his language lesson. Instead of Thorin, there was a small wooden box with his name on it. He picked up the box that fit easily in his hands and took it back into his rooms. It was a finely carved piece that fit easily in his hands. His name was scrolled on the top and the clasp was a clever bit of metal work. Bilbo opened it not sure what to expect. The interior was draped in blue silk and a note on rich parchment paper rested on top. When Bilbo picked up the paper, he noticed a fine gold chain under it. It was exquisite and Bilbo took it in his hands to admire the work. It was a fine gift, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He vaguely recalled a similar chain around Thorin’s neck.

The thought stopped him and he opened the letter in haste.

  
Dear Bilbo,  
I toiled most of the night in thoughts of a gift worthy of my third offering but, I knew none of the fineries of Durin’s hall would suit you. I know that you are fonder of the simpler things in life and while you know I can provide you with those, I wanted you to know I still remember who you are as an individual. So, instead of crafting you some jewel encrusted bauble or strongly made weapon, I made this chain to match the one I wear constantly. As I forged this chain, I mixed links from my own necklace with it so the two of them would be a part of each other as I hope to be a part of your life. My chain brought me great comfort during the years I spent from my home and I hope this necklace brings you great comfort as well. I hope I have shown how well I can craft with the box and necklace.  
At your service,  
Thorin Oakenshield

  
Bilbo reread the letter about a dozen times before the knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

  
“Master Hobbit, did you intend on sleeping in today?” Balin’s voice caused Bilbo to hurry to the door, still clasping the note in his hand.

  
“No I didn’t intend to. Forgive me for my lateness.” Balin entered and saw the note and box along with the chain.

  
“You were distracted by the third offering then? Was it what you wanted?”

  
“Oh Balin. I couldn’t have asked for anything better in all of my years. It’s perfect.” Balin smiled brightly.

  
“Excellent! Let me go and tell the dwarf. He will be thrilled to hear the news.”

  
“Balin, what is traditional for us to do today? You said you’d bring him here but, what are we supposed to do? To talk about?” Balin blushed to his beard and Bilbo grew concerned.

  
“I’ll let you and Thorin discuss that. Just know nothing will happen without you making the first move.” And with that, Balin exited the room quickly. He knocked on Thorin’s door but received no answer and when he opened the door, he couldn’t stop his laugh. The King Under the Mountain was asleep in front of the fire like some child waiting for their birthday.

  
“What? Balin!” Thorin jerked awake at Balin’s laugh and rose to his feet. “Do you have an answer?” He looked so hopeful Balin couldn’t help but be reminded of the young dwarf who saved his life and then proceeded to take the burden of his whole clan on his shoulders.

  
“He’s agreed to give you a year. But, tread carefully, I do not think he has ever lain with a male and he is not sure of what the day might bring. Talk with him and I’d suggest you bring your own things as well.” Balin wished his younger King well and left him to prepare for his lover. Thorin hurried to gather his bag and left his room with his heart beating fast. As he knocked on Bilbo’s door he couldn’t help but be excited. No matter how the day went, he was already content with it.

  
“Thorin!” Bilbo squeaked and let him in.

  
“Balin told me you accepted my offerings?” Thorin was confused. Bilbo wasn’t wearing his necklace and the hobbit was nervous.

  
“Yes! Um, I’m not sure where to go from here and Balin didn’t tell me. I’m sorry.”

  
“We don’t have to go anywhere Bilbo. Can I ask why you aren’t wearing the chain?”

  
“I would like.. well. I wanted. That is to say…”

  
“Just tell me.” Bilbo was taken in by how blue Thorin’s eyes were. Despite seeing them several times, they seemed so much brighter today.

  
“I want you to put it on me.” Thorin smiled brightly and held his hand out for the chain. Bilbo placed it in his hand and turned his back, lifting his hair off the nape of his neck as he did so. Thorin faltered at the sight of skin but, continued on. He boldly brushed his hand at the junction of Bilbo’s neck and shoulder after the chain was fastened.

  
“It looks good on you.” Thorin stated gruffly as Bilbo turned around. The hobbit blushed hotly and smiled at Thorin. “Balin said that you weren’t sure what the rest of the day was going to be?” If it was possible, Bilbo’s blush deepened.

  
“Yes. Well, I don’t know what is normally done and I don’t want to do anything wrong.”

  
“Have you ever laid with someone?”

  
“Uh. Yes. I am an adult hobbit. I mean, it’s not uncommon for Hobbits to lay with each other outside of marriage or long term bonds. Is it uncommon for Dwarves?”

  
“No. I didn’t imagine that you had. Or well, Balin didn’t think. Apologies.”

  
“No, it’s okay. I just don’t know what is custom for the day.”

  
“Anything. We can sit and talk, you could have me perform some tasks for you, we could leave the room, or we could do anything else you’d like. It’s really up to you.”

  
“Well, do you want to start with breakfast? I haven’t eaten yet so, we could go raid the kitchen and maybe ask someone to bring dinner for us?”

  
“Of course.”

  
“And maybe you could play some more today?” Thorin warmed at the thought of being useful to Bilbo and nodded his agreement.

  
The two walked in quiet companionship all the way to the kitchen where Bombur was working happily. Bilbo asked Bombur if he’d be willing to send dinner to him and he agreed with a smile. They raided the kitchen next and took a wide selection of snacks back to Bilbo’s chambers with them after a brief stop for Thorin to grab his harp.

  
“I forgot to ask, who is taking your place today? Don’t you have important kingly duties to handle?”

  
“Kili and Fili will handle it today but, if it is allowable, I’ll have to go back to it tomorrow.”

  
“Of course! You are the King, that should always come first.” Thorin bumped his shoulder into the hobbit’s.

  
“It relieves me to hear you say that. I knew this would be a good match.” Bilbo smiled in pleasure.

  
“I’d like to know… Well.. How this is supposed to work? I’ve never had any kind of experience with this kind of relationship. Not that I’ve had a lot of experience with long term relationships or being in love that is. But, I’ve never heard of anything quite like this. Balin said you were wanting to be property? I’m not sure if that’s correct or if I’m misunderstanding…”

  
Thorin dropped the basket of food he insisted on carrying on the table and placed his harp gently down as well. He pulled at Bilbo until he was sitting in an comfortable chair and Thorin, deciding the comfort would help both of them, sat with his back against Bilbo’s legs on the rug.

  
“Balin was right. When two dwarves enter a relationship, one desires to submit their will to the other. It’s a decision that only affects the two of them. The one who desires to submit courts the other by way of the offerings. If accepted, the other decides what the submissive one will do for the next year. And if accepted then, the dwarf would belong to the one he or she chose to submit to.”

  
“Is that what you want? I would think you wouldn’t desire to be submissive to another.” Bilbo’s voice was hesitant and for a second, Thorin wasn’t sure if this was going to work. He decided that he had to tell Bilbo everything even if it wasn’t his normal. He took a deep breath and began.

  
“Since I first met you, you defied my expectations. And when I would have written you off, you proved that you were a survivor and you saved my life. When I spoke to you in anger, you did not try and grovel to regain my favor, instead you stuck to the path you knew was right. I was the one who was wrong. Knowing all of that, it was easy to see myself becoming a better King if I were to allow someone to stay my hand when I might drift into the goldlust that controls my people’s hearts at times.” Thorin startled gently when Bilbo’s hand started threading gently through his hair. “What do you think of the arrangement?”

  
“I do not understand it completely and I do not know what is expected or required of me but, I care for you greatly and, I must admit, it intrigues me. What do you want from me?”

  
“I want you to do what feels right.” The hand carding through his hair paused momentarily and Thorin heard Bilbo swallow heavily behind him. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper.

  
“Do you want me to tell you what to do?” Thorin nodded and Bilbo took a deep breath. “Let’s go and eat before we talk anymore.” Thorin rose to his feet and the two walked to the table.

  
They ate in a companionable silence, both lost in their thoughts. When they were finished, Thorin waved Bilbo’s attempts at helping off and cleaned the table himself. He put the basket outside the door and locked it as he came back inside. Bilbo was already back in his chair so Thorin resumed his previous position and, as he hoped, Bilbo’s hand found it’s way back to his hair. This time, instead of winding his fingers through it, Bilbo undid the braids Thorin had woven in yesterday. Thorin sat quietly as Bilbo pulled them out gently. When he was done, he ran his fingers through again. He sectioned a small piece of hair slightly above Thorin’s ear and started a braid there. Thorin had to tilt his head to the side, exposing his neck, so Bilbo could braid the section of hair. His fingers deftly created a small and tight braid and Thorin breathed deep. He wondered if Bilbo understood what he was doing.

  
“I read in a book that you put in here about the importance of braids and it said that braiding hair was a task entrusted to close family members or lovers. The book showed the sections of hair and what a braid in each section meant. If I recall correctly, this braid means you are owned right?” Thorin had to clear his throat before he spoke.

  
“That’s correct.” His voice was husky and it sent a shiver through Bilbo.

  
“Will you wear it for me?” Bilbo’s voice dropped as well as he fastened one of the closers to the braid.

  
“Yes. With honor.” Bilbo put the braid over Thorin’s shoulder and shifted until he was in front of the still sitting Thorin. He pulled gently on the braid and Thorin tilted his head so Bilbo could see his work.

  
“Can I.. Do you mind if… I want to kiss you.” Bilbo had a mix of courage and fear on his face and Thorin could only nod his consent. Bilbo’s lips crashed into his and Thorin grunted low in his throat when Bilbo nipped at his bottom lip.

  
Bilbo was feeling particularly Tookish when he pulled back from the kiss so, he wasn’t surprised when the words followed.

  
“Is it too soon to take you to bed?” Normally, such a statement would cause a scandal. Hobbit seduction was never so bold but Bilbo felt brave and Tookish and impossible.

  
“Not if it’s something you want.” Thorin was impressed he could speak. He had a lap full of Hobbit and had just been claimed in a thoroughly satisfying manner.

  
“Do you want it?” Bilbo’s hands drifted down Thorin’s arms and back to his shoulders in a maddeningly slow manner.

  
“Yes. Yes, I do. I’ve wanted it since you started the braid.” Bilbo rose to his feet and offered his hand to Thorin who followed. Bilbo took them into his bedroom which looked almost the same as his room back in the Shire. Bilbo pulled the door shut and fidgeted, some of his courage leaving him.

  
“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do in this relationship do you?” Thorin looked at him with confusion in his eyes.

  
“If you ask it of me, I will do it. If, for some reason, it’s something that I can’t do or would go so far against my own oaths, I could ask to not do it or ask for release. If you denied me both, I could challenge you or ask my clan to challenge you so I might leave. But, I don’t see any of that happening. I trust you.”

  
“But, I mean, do you want this? With me? Now? We can wait. I wouldn’t mind.” Bilbo continued twisting his hands and Thorin smirked at him and stepped closer.

  
“No, little hobbit, I do not want to wait.” He took Bilbo’s hands into his own and pulled him closer. The first hand Thorin put on the braid and the second he put on his chest. Thorin’s own hands held Bilbo firmly on the waist. “And yes, I most certainly want this with you.”

  
Bilbo couldn’t hold back anymore and he tilted his head back and kissed Thorin again. The hands at his waist tightened and pulled him even closer. Bilbo felt Thorin smile against his lips and he was lifted into the air. His legs instinctively wrapped around Thorin’s waist and the kiss was broken with a snicker from Thorin. Bilbo threw his head back and laughed before he nipped at Thorin’s neck and kissed him again. Bilbo’s hands drifted from their positions to start pulling at Thorin’s furs as he started to lick at the seam of Thorin’s lips. Thorin chest rumbled as his groaned and set Bilbo down to remove his furs and shirt. Bilbo’s hands immediately went into his chest hair curiously and Thorin took the distraction to pull off Bilbo’s waistcoat and shirt. Bilbo was growing more and more confident in the arrangement and Thorin’s desire for such so, it was with only a little bit of his Took blood that he told Thorin to lie on his bed. Thorin shook as he pulled back and rested on his back in the center of the bed.

  
Bilbo stared at the muscled and scared appearance of the King Under the Mountain. He could see the telling marks of the hard life he had been forced to undertake and Bilbo realized that all of it worked to make Thorin beautiful in the same way that he found Erebor to be. He joined the dwarf and kissed him gently on the lips before trailing a line of kisses down his neck and over every scar that he could. He finished at the scar that almost took Thorin from him after the Battle of Five Armies and looked up into his blue eyes.

  
“I love you.” He stated it like the fact he knew it was. Thorin’s eyes shut and he smiled the brightest smile Bilbo had ever seen.

  
“I love you as well.” Bilbo smiled back and Thorin place one of his hands on Bilbo’s back pulling him close and kissed him passionately. Thorin rolled them so they were chest to chest and his other hand began exploring the flesh exposed to him. Bilbo was whimpering and clinging to him which caused Thorin’s hips to thrust forward, pushing his hardness against Bilbo’s. The hobbit gasped and pulled back.

  
“Too fast.” Thorin reluctantly rolled back to his back and Bilbo was amazed when he pulled his hands off moaning, “Put your hands behind your head?” Bilbo was curious and wanted to see what Thorin would do.

  
“As you will.” Thorin joined his hands and rested his head in his palms. Bilbo was amazed. It hadn’t really clicked until now that he could tell Thorin to do what he wanted to. It was intoxicating.

  
Thorin watched the knowledge sink in and couldn’t stop a shiver of pleasure at what the hobbit might chose to do to him now. Thorin was enjoying himself and the freedom he found in being accepted. Never in his life had he truly felt safe but with this halfling, he actually felt safe. No, Bilbo was no warrior to defend him (his mind provided the images from when Bilbo did defend him) but, he made Thorin feel safe because Bilbo would take care of him in a way that he hadn’t been since his mother died.

  
Bilbo distracted him from his thoughts by shifting until he was between Thorin’s legs. His boots were removed and, with his help, stripped down to his small clothes. After helping, he took the opportunity to pull Bilbo up and kissed him. While Bilbo was distracted by the kissing, Thorin started pulling off his breaches. Bilbo helped Thorin remove them but broke the kiss immediately afterwards. There was only the slightest hint of a waver in his voice when he told Thorin to put his hands behind his head again. Bilbo lost himself for a few seconds in Thorin’s stormy blue eyes darkened by arousal. He was looking at Bilbo like he was the greatest piece of treasure ever seen. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin’s hair and pressed his lips to Thorin’s.

  
“You look at me as if I were gold or even the Arkenstone.” Thorin shifted as if to move his hands but decided not to.

  
“You are more valuable then both to me.” Bilbo kissed Thorin with all the passion he had in him, tightening his fingers in his hair and exploring Thorin’s mouth as if his life depended on it. Thorin shifted restlessly under Bilbo, but, his hands stayed behind his head. Bilbo finally pulled his lips from Thorin’s and began kissing down his neck. He nipped and licked randomly causing Thorin to sigh and moan alternatively. Bilbo took his time when he got to Thorin’s chest, running his hands through the hair on his chest and nipping at the flesh. By the time he got to Thorin’s waist, the dwarf was shifting about and moaning consistently. Bilbo was amazed by how sensitive he was. When he licked at Thorin’s abs, his hips came up so sharply that Bilbo was almost bucked off.

  
“Keep still.” Bilbo told him without thinking about it. Thorin immediately stopped moving, whimpering instead. Bilbo was curious how long Thorin could maintain the stillness so, he started licking intently at the dwarf’s abs adding bites and nips as he went along. He moved back up and suckled on the dusky nipples. Still, Thorin kept his stillness and Bilbo had a wicked thought.

  
“I can do anything I want with you and you’d enjoy it, wouldn’t you?” Bilbo’s eyes lit up with glee and Thorin could only nod. “I could tell you to stay right here and you would no matter what I did to you, wouldn’t you?” Thorin’s mouth went dry at the change from his questioning and shy hobbit to this wicked one. Thorin nodded again.

  
“What if I told you to tell me what you were thinking or feeling while I touched you? Would you do that?”

  
“I’d try.” Bilbo was amazed. This was a whole other side to Thorin that he’d never seen. He was so open and vulnerable in a way Bilbo had never seen from the proud King. Bilbo looked into his blue eyes and decided that this was what he wanted and no one would stop him from being happy with the man he loved. Even if it was a little strange.

  
“Lay still. I’m not done exploring.” Thorin groaned and closed his eyes.

  
“As you wish.” Bilbo went back to Thorin’s abs and licked at them until his eyes were focused on the hobbit. He removed Thorin’s smallclothes and ran his hand over the length. Thorin groaned low in his throat and threw his head back. Bilbo took advantage of Thorin’s lack of attention and wrapped his lips around the head of Thorin’s penis. The result was a drawn out moan and the tightening of all of the muscles in Bilbo’s line of sight. He did stay mostly still until Bilbo sucked and pushed his head closer to the base. When Bilbo did that, Thorin’s body started shaking.

  
“Bilbo, let me touch you. I need to move. I can’t stay still while you do that. I thought it was torture before but I was wrong. Please, let me move.” Bilbo listened to the rough rumble of Thorin’s voice and was amazed that he had brought the dwarf such pleasure. Thorin was staring at the hobbit intently and was treated with the sight of Bilbo’s head coming off his length. Thorin could feel his fingers cramping from the pressure he was putting on them.

  
Bilbo’s mouth popped off him. “Alright Thorin, you can touch me.” Bilbo was not expecting for Thorin to jerk up like there was an attack and wrap his arms tightly around him. Thorin kissed Bilbo and ripped his smallclothes from his body. He took Bilbo’s length in his hand and stroked him as Bilbo moaned into the kiss. He shivered when Bilbo matched his pace. The two kissed while the brought each other to completion. When Thorin moaned low in his throat and came on Bilbo’s hand, the hobbit couldn’t help but follow the King.

  
After cleaning up, the two collapsed together on the bed.

  
“Next time, you’ll have to fuck me.” Thorin’s voice was husky and it caused Bilbo to squirm.

  
“Next time.” Bilbo agreed as he curled into Thorin’s side. He pulled at Thorin’s arms until he was comfortable and the next thing Thorin heard was a content sigh and a snore. Thorin smiled and contented himself with resting next to his love. He had no doubt that this was the place he belonged and Bilbo would grow better and better at allowing Thorin to serve him. He knew that Bilbo would reign in the goldlust because what gem or metal was better than this? His world was looking up and he had the perfect person to share his life with.


End file.
